the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Slaves from the Marvel Universe
Prologue Thanos had defeatedd the Avengers. The thorns in his side that kept him from ruling the galaxy were finally stamped out. All that was left were the female members of the Avengers. Thanos had no use for them, but he could think of a certain space slug gangster who would. He came to Jabba's palace with a massive box. He opened it up and tipped it over in front of Jabba himself. Out of the box tumbled each four women completely naked. Thanos left Jabba with those for women to do what ever he pleased with, and a hint that their could be more women he could offer for a price. The four women shaking in fear, powerless because of Thanos' infinity guantlet, were given slave outfits. Jabba looked over his prizes, and looked forward to everyone of them. Black Widow The assassin felt completely naked without her skin tight leather suit or her weapons. She was particularly uneasy once she saw the monster in front of her take especially lustful looks at her body. Jabba demanded her forward, so his guards came up behind her and attempted to push her forward. Black Widow instinctively grabbed the arm reaching for her back, twisted it around, and took the guard down with a flying back kick. There was a holler from the crowd and then a stun blaster bolt struck the Russian assassin. Her body was rendered completely limp, but she wasn't unconscious. Jabba's guards lifted her up and carried her to Jabba. Jabba grabbed her by the hair to hold her up with one hand, and started using the other to examine her body. He swiftly removed the golden bikini and began lapping at her breasts with his tongue. Black Widow's tits were amazingly ripe, and some of the biggest Jabba had ever seen. Jabba's tail slithered up the woman's leg and penetrated itself into her vagina. She couldn't move or speak, but Natasha Romanoff could feel every thrust into her womanhood. Jabba sped up his fucking into her while sucking on both of her luscious tits. Soon the widow's juices were flowing and Jabba was more easily able to slide in and out of her. When Jabba was done with her she was carried off of him and into the slaves chamber. Captain Marvel Carol Danvers or Captain Marvel felt completely weak and defenseless without any of her powers. This may have been the reason she did not resist when they came for her. Jabba allowed his gammorean guards to have their way with Danvers while he had fun with the Black Widow. The guards wasted no time, and showed no sign of empathy. The first guard simply grabbed her by the arms and shoved her up against the wall. His dick slid inside of her pussy without warning, and caused were to let out a pain filled wail. The pig like alien punded the beauty against the rough stone wall. When the guard was finished he dropped her onto the ground where she landed on all fours. Another guard aproached from her backside, and without hesitation began thrusting into her plump ass. Captain Marvel, lost in a sense of helplessness began sobbing, but was shut up when yet another guard pulled her hair and rammed his dick down her throat. Two more guards grabbed her hands and forced her to give them both hand jobs. Many guards and bounty hunters alike cycled through the gang raping of this human woman. After a couple hours every inch of her body was aching and covered in cum from all of the brutal fucking. Eventually there was only one guard in the entire palace who hadn't fucked Danvers. This guard came up to the cum drenched slave on the floor and sat on her chest. He then pressed his dick in between her breasts and began fucking them mercilessly. When he was finished off he sprayed his semen all over her beautiful face and left her alone in that dirty room to cry herself to sleep. Scarlet Witch Wanda Maximoff was scared out of her mind. She was still a virgin, and losing her innocence in a place like this was just about her worst nightmare. She layed next to Jabba with her firm body pressed against his flabby skin. Jabba's tail wiggled around the general area of her vagina, but never went in. Wanda had a feeling that Jabba knew she was a virgin, and wanted to keep that special for a time. For the time being Jabba demanded that she suck off his tail. Wanda was scared, but also more scared of what he might do if she refused. Reluctantly she wrapped her mouth around his stubby tail and began sucking him off. Though she was inexperienced, she had heard enough to make the act enjoyable for Jabba. Her mouth and tongue worked wonderlully around him until he finally came inside her mouth. She swallowed down all of his cum and returned back to her position ontop of Jabba. Vote for what will happen next